


Romp Me

by reynkout



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dress Up, Face Slapping, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oil as Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleep, Stress Relief, Subspace, all i write is smut basically, cristiano is so papi, leo is either a big baby or a smol daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Messi needs more than just a pity hug from a teammate. He needs more than just a handshake from a well-known authority that tells him everything is going to be okay.<br/>What he really needs is a gorgeous boyfriend named Cristiano Ronaldo to care for him the entire night, even if that means he plays the role of Daddy. Leo isn't too sure if he likes the special treatment at first.</p><p>  <b><br/></b><br/><i>Please note: this is a Daddy-dom/Little boy kink fill fic.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Romp Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [50 Shades of Cressi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824174) by [mrsmessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi). 



> Literally, I've been incognito in the whole Cressi/Lionaldo fandom until now and, for that, I'm truly sorry. But now's the time to let myself out of the closet and share what I've racked up this past week or two since all this drama with our beautiful baby Leo began. (Mind you, I don't even want to think about it. Ugh.)
> 
> Inspired by [mrsmessi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/pseuds/mrsmessi)'s 12th chapter of [50 Shades of Cressi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5824174/chapters/13422301), this fic came into my head and would not _stop screaming at me_ until I wrote it out. I originally planned for it to be 2k at most, but it actually doubled that, haha. Uhhhhh, I just really like the whole Dd/lb or /lg kink, okay?
> 
> Enjoy.

Training. Practice.

Football.

Pitch. Field. Screaming fans. Douchy opponents.

Trip up. Deception. Anger.

Loss. Defeat.

Training. And practice. Again.

Lionel Messi let out a huge sigh as he locked the house door behind him. This month had been absolute _hell_ for the Argentinian, to say the least. He wanted a shower, a bath… something, anything to keep his mind off losing, shaming himself on the pitch. Simply put, Lionel was exhausted. More than exhausted, really, but he refused to use the word “beat”, the lost game still fresh in his mind. He needed to distract himself.

Attempting to switch on the lights to the kitchen, he found that they were already on. Lionel must’ve been so tired that he either turned them on already without consciously knowing it, or someone was in his house.

“H-hello?” he called, immediately biting his own tongue thereafter.

 _Wow_ , he thought. _I sound just like a stupid protagonist in a horror film. Great._ He hoped to God that there was no one to kill him in his own house tonight.

Shuffling sounded from inside the kitchen. Lionel gulped, butterflies of anxiety fluttering in his intestines. Why the fuck was he getting so nervous? Scared? Right, because there was someone in his home. How had they even gotten in? He was quickly becoming more and more disheveled.

As soon as he saw the intruder’s face, however, his bunched shoulders sagged and relaxed.

“ _Amorzinho_!” Famous Cristiano Ronaldo stood in front of him, hazel eyes wide in excitement. “You’re home already?” Lionel could only nod, dumbfounded by the getup his boyfriend was in. Cristiano was clad in only a red tank top and very, _very_ short cargo shorts. They were tight in addition to the shortness, looking at if they were biting slightly into the Portuguese footballer’s juicy thighs. Lionel wouldn’t have been surprised if he was beginning to redden from his cheeks down. “Welcome back, Leo.”

Lionel embraced Cristiano in a big hug, burying his face into his boyfriend’s strong neck, dipping his nose down to trace Cristiano’s tanned collarbones. Humming quietly, he squeezed his arms around Cristiano, just enough to make his boyfriend know how he felt. Maybe they could romp a little later; Cristiano’s embraces felt so good. His actions were reciprocated, much to his delight, and Lionel suddenly felt safe, held in Cristiano’s arms. They didn’t part for a while, just standing there in the entrance of the kitchen and embracing.

“I missed you,” Lionel finally blurted out. How he wanted to be taken care of tonight.

Lifting Lionel’s chin up so their eyes could meet, Cristiano smiled gently. “Me too, _querido_.” He gave his Argentinian boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. “You did great out there,”

Something struck a chord in Lionel then, and his eyes went from a longing brown color to sad and guilty. He looked away from Cristiano, lips pressing into a thin line before he put his forehead in the crook of Cristiano’s neck once again.

 _No, I didn’t,_ Lionel wanted to say, but held his tongue. He knew that his boyfriend would only tell him that he was “such a dummy” for saying such a self-degrading thing. But it was almost as if Cristiano could read his mind, and Lionel instantly regretted even thinking a negative thought.

“Leo, stop that.” Cristiano was borderline whining at him, petting him gently with a warm hand. Lionel never wanted to stop being babied over by his boyfriend. “I came all the way out here to make sure you weren’t going to mope in the corner of your bedroom for a week. Please, _querido_ ,” He kissed the top of Lionel’s head. “Today’s not the end. You’ve still got tomorrow, and the next day after that, and the next day after that…”

Lionel popped his head up to cut off Cristiano’s ongoing sentence, slapping a palm to those naturally pouty lips.

“I get it,” he said, frowning. “I know, you love me so much that it hurts you to see me like this.” When Cristiano nodded slowly, Lionel let down his hand, going back to hugging his boyfriend around the waist. “I love you, too, by the way.” he murmured quietly after a while.

“I know, baby boy.” Cristiano almost whispered. Maybe he hadn’t meant it _like that_ , but Lionel’s ears caught his words easily and, suddenly, the Portuguese was being pushed away from his boyfriend.

“Don’t,” Lionel said, brows furrowed in what seemed to be disgust. “Don’t... say that to me. Please.” He breathed in, exhaled out. Lionel’s mind was screaming at him to give in, but he chose to ignore it. “Please,” he started again. “Not right now, Cris. I love you... I’m sorry.”

Cristiano was taken aback by Lionel’s rejection. Had he said something bad? Cristiano didn’t know why his boyfriend was being apologetic towards him. “Oh, Leo,” He reached out, only to be nudged off from Lionel’s shoulder.

“I can’t. I’m sorry, _amor_. I just... need to be by myself.” He stared at the ground. 

_No, I want to be your baby boy,_ Lionel’s mind shrieked in contrast to his words.

Sighing, Cristiano said, “But _querido_ , you’ve had time to yourself for a long time already.” He put on a puppy-eyed look, holding his hands in front of his hips, rocking back and forth. “You don’t want me anymore?”

How could Lionel ever resist a face such as Cristiano’s? His resolve was crumbling, and he knew it. He had the urge to be pampered, the desire to be taken care of. Lionel wanted so much to give in, but a tiny sliver of him held himself back from submitting and letting his true self out. Why couldn’t it be simple to let his guard down? He was no longer on the pitch; he had to remind himself.

“Cris...” he whispered.

“Yes, Leo,”

Lionel allowed himself to close his eyes, falling once again into his boyfriend’s strong arms. “I want you, _amor_ , I really do.” At that, Cristiano smiled so wide he thought his face would split in two. Without notice, he hoisted the Argentinian up and over his back, a tight grip fast on Lionel’s legs. “Ay!” Lionel yelped, too shocked to struggle. “What are you doing?”

“Taking care of you,” Cristiano answered calmly as he walked them over to the bedroom.

Landing with an “oof” on the mattress, Lionel had it in him to glare at his boyfriend for a quick second before the bedroom door was closed and the nightstand lamps were switched on. Cristiano had promptly dumped him on the bed and was staring holes into the Argentinian, towering over him like a skyscraper. Lionel could only gulp in anticipation for the next event.

It happened so quickly that Lionel could barely register what had just happened in those few seconds.

Attempting to squirm away from Cristiano, the Argentinian found his wrists bound in silky, soft material, arms tied over his head and silk bound to the headboard. Thankfully, his legs were free, allowing him to lie comfortably in bed. Lionel faintly remembered his shirt being thrown off him, leaving his torso bare and open to the air. As soon as he opened his mouth, however, Cristiano shoved something into it; Lionel’s eyes widened as he sucked on the object. Was it what he thought it was? When he looked at Cristiano, a smug smirk had found its way on that gorgeous Portuguese face.

“You look so cute sucking on a pacifier, baby.” he remarked, abruptly pulling it out from Lionel’s mouth so the man could speak. Lionel just stared catatonically at him. “Here, take it slowly now.”

Lionel sucked the rubber tip into his mouth slowly, dark eyes never leaving his boyfriend as he took the binky from Cristiano obediently. He would never admit how much he loved it when Cristiano revealed his true colors. In attempt to spur things on, Lionel moaned around the pacifier once, relishing in the excited look on Cristiano’s face, before spitting it out and gagging exaggeratedly.

“I hate it,” he said, tongue not as sharp as he thought it would be. In fact, he was a bit embarrassed; his words came out less mature than he would have liked. He sounded childish, much to Lionel’s own dismay.

“Baby,” Cristiano warned in a light tone, “That’s not right,” He picked up the binky again, but placed it on the nightstand drawer, then swung his legs up onto the bed and straddled Lionel.

“I’m not a baby,” Lionel murmured in mock-distaste, but was so distracted by Cristiano’s large hands roaming his chest that he didn’t sound as strong-willed as before.

His boyfriend just shook his head. “You’ll always be my baby boy,” Cristiano proclaimed, and, oh, did his voice sound sweet. Lionel’s eyes fluttered for a quick second before he realized what he was doing.

All of a sudden, Cristiano shoved a hand down Lionel’s pants, fingers groping his member concealed within thin boxers. Lionel grit his teeth, swallowing the little gasp back into his throat. With his other hand, he expertly popped open the fly, fingers smoothing over Lionel in fluttery feather strokes.

“Cris…” Lionel begged with his eyes. His cock twitched in its confines, growing hard. He wanted more, to be touched _there_ and fucked senseless until he couldn’t remember his own name. But Cristiano paused, sliding up the bed to caress Lionel’s cheek lovingly.

“No, no, _querido_.” he grinned. “Are you going to behave?”

Gulping, Lionel said, “Yes,” Cristiano pulled a cross face at his boyfriend.

 _Oh god,_ the Argentinian thought. _He’s gonna make me say it._

“‘Yes’, what?” Cristiano asked, confirming Lionel’s thoughts. “‘Yes’, what, Leo baby?”

Steeling his nerves, Lionel groaned before mustering up his response. He knew what Cristiano was expecting to hear, and his boyfriend wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

Lionel let go of everything he was denying as his mouth formed around the words, “Yes, Papi.” Shame bubbled up for only a second before a euphoric pleasure of releasing his true self came over him.

Oh, how glorious it felt to finally give in. Lionel felt a shiver run down his spine as he set his Little free, finally able to let his guard down. Cristiano seemed to like it, too.

“That’s a good boy,” The Portuguese said, looking awfully triumphant now that Lionel decided to succumb to his will. “Now let’s get you into something more comfortable, shall we?”

Lionel mewled, his bottoms stripped from him and unceremoniously thrown aside. Cristiano dove in then, his soft, pink tongue licking a stripe up Lionel’s rigid cock. He groaned, suckling at the head of it, only popping off of it once to stroke up and down his boyfriend’s shaft twice before engulfing that thick cock again. This time, Cristiano didn’t stop sucking until Lionel’s member was crammed down his throat.

“Fuck, Daddy!” Lionel panted, pulling at his restraints. He craved to have his fingers in those dark curls of Cristiano’s, grasping at his hair as Lionel fucked his boyfriend’s mouth and throat. His hips, though, were held down to the mattress.

As Cristiano deepthroated him with ease, Lionel couldn’t help but plead and beg him for more, tears of pleasure pricking the corners of his lust-glazed eyes. It was so intense, the way Cristiano sucked him down, tongue swirling at the underside of his cock, teasing at the sensitive vein there. He moaned pathetically when Cristiano released his member with a soft lick to his slit.

“No, don’t go, Papi.” Lionel whined, squirming. His cock jutted from his crotch, a hot bar between his legs. It glistened with Cristiano’s saliva, and the Portuguese debated finishing Lionel and making him come.

He opted for another option.

“Time for beddy-bye, baby boy,” declared Cristiano, who crawled off the bed, only to return with an article of clothing.

Lionel couldn’t help but pull a face when he recognized what it was. “I don’t want it, Daddy.”

“Be good for me, Leo.” Cristiano seemed insistent on Lionel wearing a romper. It was light blue, the same shade as Argentina’s colors, the bottoms cut short; it had a button-up panel at the rear, and Lionel stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he predicted what Cristiano was going to use that opening for... 

He turned his head to the side. “It’s ugly,” he pouted, but it wasn’t nearly as good a pout as Cristiano’s. He didn’t have the lips for it like his boyfriend had.

“I beg to differ,” Cristiano smirked. He grabbed Lionel’s right ankle, to which Lionel began to protest and flail his legs wildly. “Stop it, Leo. I said stop!”

_Slap!_

The Argentinian’s cheek stung hotly, his eyes squeezed tightly together. He stopped kicking, body going slack. His face hurt, but it was far better when Cristiano peppered it in apologetic kisses. An “I'm sorry, baby” came from Cristiano before Lionel parted his lips, happy when the Portuguese gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on the mouth as well. Soft material slid upon his skin, but he kept perfectly still, letting Cristiano dress him. When he was done, Cristiano sat back and admired his work.

“You look so cute, _meu bem_.” Cristiano complimented, his expressive eyes raking down Lionel’s romper-clad body. He thumbed at the member tenting the crotch area of the romper, watching as Lionel keened slightly.

“Ah, Daddy,”

“You going to be a good boy for me, Leo?” When Lionel whimpered yes, Cristiano hastily untied the silk binding his boyfriend’s arms. “Flip over on your tummy for me,”

Doing so, Lionel felt so young, so innocent as he didn't know what Cristiano was about to do to him next. Was he going to spank him? Make him beg? Maybe eat him out? Lionel arched his back a little at that. He wanted Cristiano, he decided, to eat his little ass out tonight.

“Mm,” Cristiano hummed as he felt up Lionel's clothed ass. He played his fingers between those two globes of Lionel's, enjoying the tiny mews Lionel was giving out. He was so sensitive. “What a good boy,” he said, sucking in a small, aroused breath.

“Cristiano,” Lionel pushed out his hips toward his boyfriend, wriggling slightly against the bed. The slow pace Cristiano was moving at drove him crazy.

He hissed as Cristiano undid the back panel of his romper, whimpering quietly when warm thumbs dug into the two mounds of his ass. They spread Lionel open and exposed, and he couldn’t help but part his legs in attempt to give more access to his boyfriend.

“You have such a cute tush, Leo.” Cristiano chuckled, rubbing a thumb gently over the little, pink pucker nestled between Lionel’s cheeks.

Lionel made a surprised squeak, fingers clawing at the bedsheets. His erection didn’t cease to grow, rubbing against the romper fabric. He ground his hips down into the mattress to relieve some pressure but, with Cristiano fingering his hole so teasingly like he was now, Lionel’s arousal just grew more.

“Fuck, Papi.” he pleaded. “Hurry, Daddy, please.”

“Mmkay, baby.” Cristiano drew away suddenly, his torso leaning to grab a bottle from the drawer next to the bed. What was taking Cristiano so long? Lionel wanted to be _fucked_ already! Huffing, Lionel got up on his forearms, turning his head to watch Cristiano swish a clear container of liquid; it was marked with the words “Baby Oil” on it.

“Oh no,” Lionel fell back onto the bed again, hiding his face.

Cristiano licked his lips, coating his digits generously in the floral-smelling oil, then moved Lionel to a better position, spreading his boyfriend’s legs wide. The Portuguese stared at Lionel’s rosy entrance, sucking in a breath when it winked at him suggestively. Drawing in closer, he pressed his lips to the pucker, poking his tongue out for a taste. He moaned, flicking his muscle over Lionel’s entrance over and over again until his boyfriend was letting out harsh pants, chest heaving.

“You taste so good, _querido_.” Cristiano circled the hole with his middle finger, watching as it clenched and unclenched, fluttering impishly. It was like Lionel was begging to have something in him. Cristiano slid one of his oil-coated fingers into his Argentinian boyfriend.

Lionel whined high-pitched and airy, hands balling into fists. The intrusion wasn’t painful, but it was something he would never get used to. Cristiano wiggled that finger in him, pumping it in and out. He forced himself to relax, feeling Cris insert another finger into him. This time, when Cristiano began to scissor him open, Lionel groaned. Baby oil didn’t make the best of lube, really. Kisses landed upon his inner thighs, to which the Argentinian was grateful for; he pushed his muscles outward, leaving room for a third digit from Cristiano.

“Mmn, Papi,” Lionel reached back and snatched Cristiano’s wrist. He began to shove his boyfriend’s fingers into him forcefully, creating a rough rhythm. He groaned loudly.

If that wasn’t the most erotic thing Cristiano had ever seen, he didn’t know what was. Lionel, his beloved boyfriend, was on their bed in a baby blue romper on all fours, legs spread almost as wide as they could go, fucking himself using _Cris’s_ fingers. His head was thrown back, mouth agape as he pistoned Cristiano’s digits in and out of his hole; Cristiano was practically drooling at the sight of that ass, the rim of Lionel’s entrance stretched tight around Cristiano’s long, tanned fingers. It was turning from a cute shade of pink to a cherry red, puffy and ripe for the taking.

“Whoa, slow down, Leo.” Cristiano let out a strained laugh. “Let me take care of you.”

His free hand grabbed the baby oil, spilling a hefty amount on Lionel's butt. Cristiano began to massage his boyfriend, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh of Lionel's ass cheeks and lower back. That seemed to do the trick; Lionel sighed, muscles going slack until Cristiano could bend him to his will.

Rolling the Argentinian on his back, Cristiano hiked up Lionel's legs and guided them so they were wrapped around Cristiano’s waist.

“Want this, baby?” Cristiano rubbed the tip of his dick against Lionel’s entrance.

Lionel nodded frantically, tightening his thighs on his boyfriend. He groaned. He didn’t want to beg for Cristiano anymore, instead just hurting to be fucked by his hot, thick rod of a cock.

It was so hot. Almost unbearably hot as Cristiano breached Lionel open with his member; he grit his teeth to stop himself from coming early. Lionel was squeezing around his shaft so tightly, it was difficult for the Portuguese to move. They stayed there for a second, at least until Cristiano was able to pull out a millimeter, thrusting shallowly back in. He kept at it until his balls tapped Lionel’s ass lightly with the last gentle thrust.

“Ohh,” Lionel moaned, rolling his head on the sheets. “Papi, so big,” he praised his boyfriend. His mouth hung open, staying unhinged as Cristiano began a rolling rhythm that pierced the Argentinian even deeper than before.

They rutted together, sweat beginning to form a beautiful sheen on Lionel’s form. He was feeling extra warm, the romper trapping his body heat between the cloth and his skin. His cock was leaking, forming a wet patch in the romper, but Lionel couldn’t care less. Cristiano was gripping his hips so hard, he knew that he was going to have bruises after but he loved the thought of it.

He couldn’t believe it. He was getting fucked in an adult-sized “baby” romper by none other than his boyfriend, Cristiano Ronaldo. Every feeling was eradicated from his body, overwritten with the sheer pleasure Cristiano was giving him.

Lionel pushed back each time Cristiano drove forward, letting his voice out even louder than before whenever he hit the sweet spot within him. Cristiano was his world, and his alone. He only hoped that, as he slipped into a haze of pleasure, he was Cristiano’s too.

Lionel’s reached up, hooking around his boyfriend’s neck and dragging him in close for a kiss. Their tongues entangled before their lips met, swirling around one another and exchanging saliva. They sucked at each other, lips meshing and seeming to meld together. Breathing in sync, it was like their kiss was a passionate dance, mouth muscles twining from one hot cavern to the other and back. They stroked strong, blunt teeth and ran over sleek gums before twisting over one another again.

It felt so good. It was so good, so unbearably, utterly _fantastic_. Cristiano was hitting him just right, devouring his mouth like a starving beast. He couldn’t remember how he got into this situation, but he wasn’t complaining.

In fact, he couldn’t complain; Cristiano was making him forget all his words, fucking them right out of his skull. All he could do was moan and suck at the Portuguese’s plush lips. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, his nerve endings pulsing with pleasurable feeling. The arousal in the pit of his belly was filling to the brim. He was going to come, and soon.

“Daddy, daddy,” he managed to piece minimal syllables together. “ _Papiii,_ ” Lionel whined, drawing out the word just slightly.

“‘M not gonna last, baby boy.” Cristiano admitted, prying Lionel’s legs off his waist. He pushed them to his boyfriend’s chest, holding them there as he began to piledrive into Lionel. “So tight, Leo.”

Thrashing his head this way and that, Lionel was borderline screaming. He clawed at Cristiano, desperate for release. He groaned, forcing himself to think hard, doing the best he could to muster a sentence that would make Cristiano lose control…

“ _Please, Papi. Come. I want your come inside me, Daddy._ ”

Cristiano swore he heard his resolve shatter to a thousand pieces. He slammed into Lionel as hard as he could, exerting all of his strength into his thrusts. He backed them by adding his full weight, almost crushing Lionel as he thrust harder and harder until he was coming.

A loud, animalistic growl came from Cristiano’s throat as he shot his seed in Lionel. His face contorted, a mask of complete ecstasy. Lionel gazed at him with glassy, love-filled eyes, taking in the beauty of his Portuguese boyfriend. His tanned, perfect form went rigid, shaking with tremors from his powerful orgasm; with that, Lionel found purchase, coming in his romper. He felt the substance splatter against him, ruining the cloth that trapped his come and stuck it to his skin.

It was like all time had stopped for Lionel. He held his breath after a particularly big breath, suspended in the mind blowing, relieving pleasure that coursed through his arched body. Vivid colors burst behind his rolled back eyes, mouth open in a silent moan. He floated down back to earth slowly, feeling the initial euphoria ebb gradually until he found himself back on the bed with Cristiano draped over him.

Moving his head, Lionel gave a kiss to his boyfriend, hugging him close. He felt wonderfully full, happy and sated with Cristiano still in him. They stayed like this, listening to each other’s breaths as they slowed to normal pace, basking in the afterglow of their sex.

“You’re all dirty now, baby.” Cristiano huffed out in a laugh as he peeled himself off Lionel. Carefully, he slid out of his boyfriend, receiving a little hiss from Lionel. He admired his come dripping out of that red, abused hole. Cristiano blushed hotly before he huffed again, smiling as he coddled Lionel in his arms. “Gotta get washed up,”

“Mm,” Lionel’s eyes could barely stay open. Sleep was pulling at him. When Cristiano tried to get him to sit up, he frowned. “No,”

Sighing, Cristiano had no choice but to heave Lionel to his feet, keeping a strong arm around his boyfriend’s hips. He guided them to the bathroom, sitting Lionel down on the bathtub edge. Turning on the tap and making sure the temperature was warm enough, Cristiano turned his attention back on Lionel, who looked as if he was about to pass out any minute.

Kissing his boyfriend on the lips chastely, he chuckled. “Let’s get you all clean and nice-smelling, okay, Leo? Don’t fall asleep.”

Lionel made a noncommittal noise, sticking his arms out straight towards the ceiling. “Undress me,” he commanded.

Shucking Lionel out of his messied romper, Cristiano smooched his cheek and turned off the water, deeming it the right volume. The water would surely rise with _two bodies_ in the tub. Digging out something from the cabinet, he triumphantly set it down on the edge of the bathtub before stripping his sweaty clothes off.

Lionel pouted, lip jutting out toward the object Cristiano had rummaged from his bathroom cabinet. “What’s that?” he asked quietly, eyes droopy with tiredness.

“Scoot over, baby boy.” Cristiano instructed instead, dipping himself into the water before situating himself behind Lionel. With a firm hand, he guided the Argentinian to lean against him, using his chest as a pillow in the pleasant bath. He stroked Lionel’s arms before grabbing the bag that Lionel was oh-so interested in. “You wanna see something cool, Leo?”

Nodding, Lionel kept up his pout when Cristiano revealed what was inside the paper bag. In his hand was a powdery sphere of blue, pink and yellow. If Lionel looked a little closer, he would have also noticed it also had gold shimmer within its colors. He sighed, waiting for an explanation.

“It’s a bath fizzy, baby.” Cristiano said like Lionel had never seen one before. “It’s like magic.”

“How?” Lionel crossed his arms over his chest. How he was still awake, who knew, but he did seem interested in knowing how this “bath fizzy” was comparable to magic.

“Like this,”

The Portuguese dropped the bath bomb into the water, grinning widely when Lionel gave a soft gasp of surprise when the bath bomb began to foam and fizz, coloring the water a dark, glittery blue. It drew pink, purple, blue and gold patterns on the surface of the water, giving the bath a beautiful atmosphere of color. Lionel swished his fingers through them, fascinated how he could draw in the shimmery froth.

Finally, Lionel opened his mouth to comment on it. “Wow, Daddy.” His voice sounded so small and full of wonder; Cristiano found it to be extremely adorable.

“Do you like it, _meu bem_?” Cristiano began to wash Lionel, earning himself a peal of giggles when he washed Lionel _down there_ with a soft washcloth.

Lionel said, “Mhmm. Thank you, Papi.” He nosed Cristiano’s Adam’s apple softly as a show of gratitude.

Many minutes later, Lionel found himself saying goodbye to his sparkly bath, washing the glitter away to be toweled off, and brought back to bed by his wonderful boyfriend. He was dressed in another ultrasoft romper; this time it was red, like Cristiano’s jersey. The mattress and pillows felt like clouds to him, and his body relaxed completely. He could barely think anymore, all thoughts shoved away to some other realm for the time being. All he knew was that he was in the care of Cristiano, whom he trusted _so much_.

“Sleep now, baby boy.” Cristiano sat next to him, stroking his hair lightly. “Sleep now, and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Lionel’s eyes closed shut for a brief second before he forced them open to look at Cristiano. “I love you, Daddy.” he murmured, not caring to stifle a yawn that came over him.

Sure, he may have lost another game. And sure, he may have to live in the shame light of the press. And, certainly, he would have to continue to live his life as a star football player… But, right now, Lionel was in his safe home with his wonderful boyfriend Cristiano. He could afford to not worry tonight.

Letting sleep win, Lionel let his eyes droop shut as he felt lush lips press against his own, hearing the heartfelt endearment in Cristiano’s words before he drifted off to dreamland.

“I love you too, Lionel Messi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it? Let me know with a kudo and/or comment below. Critique is also welcome. :-P
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and reading. See you soon in future (separate) installments. <3  
> 


End file.
